


Medical Lessons

by Madquinn13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Alex and Maggie are terrible at listening to medical advice when it comes to work.





	1. Stitches

“And what have we learned?” Alex asked arms crossed in front of her. Maggie was sitting on one of the examining chairs in medical in the DEO, shirt off and her freshly pulled stitches bleeding.

“Don’t try to pull out your own stitches so you can get off desk duty faster.” Maggie offered her a somewhat apologetic look.

“And why don’t we do this?”

“Because it hurts like a motherfucker and doesn’t stop bleeding which ruins your shirt.”

“And the serious answer is?”

“I should listen to the medical orders from the professionals.” She tried. “Are you going to fix this or should I see an actual doctor?”

“I am an actual doctor.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Hold this while I go get the novocaine and antibiotics.” She pressed the bandage to the bleeding wound waiting for Maggie to take it so she could get the other supplies. After a moment later Maggie did as asked and as thanks was injected with three different needles. “Let me know when your shoulder starts to gets numb so I can fix the damage you did.” Alex pulled over one of the many wheely chairs in the lab area sitting down in front of Maggie waiting for the drugs to kick in so she could replace the stitches.

“I don’t like being stuck on a desk.” Maggie grumbled.

“I know. I don’t like being grounded either but if you don’t allow your wounds to heal you’re just going to make it worse and be stuck on desk duty for even longer.” Alex explained. “Just listen and let it heal first.”

“I will.” Maggie nodded leaning her head against the chair. “So this means if you ever get hurt you’d be listening and staying home?”

“If I don’t need to rest, just ‘take it easy’ then I could come here and do the other part of my job which is lab work.”

“But if you’re told no lab work too?”

“Then if I don’t listen you can throw my words back at me.” Alex promised smiling at the goofy grin on Maggie’s face. “Numb?”

“I think so. Can I have a pretty color thread this time?”

“We have blue, black, or neon green, and a bright pink one that I don’t think is sterile, but Kara dropped it off because it was pretty.”

“I want the green one.” Maggie watched as Alex stitched up the wound before covering it again with a bandage.

“Get some sleep, I have a few things to finish up and once I’m done I’ll take you home because you are in no condition to drive.” Alex brought a blanket over smiling as Maggie just nodded eyes closed and falling asleep.


	2. Killer Organ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After needing minor surgery Maggie sees just how terrible a patience Dr. Alex Danvers makes.

Maggie woke up due to the rising heat she was currently wrapped around.

Alex was burning up.

Maggie sat up knowing she wasn’t going to be falling back asleep. She brushed some hair out of Alex’s face and lent down to kiss her forehead.

Good thing they were staying at her place, she can do some paper work still waiting for her to finish on the laptop. The best thing the NCPD ever invested in were work laptops for their detectives.

Maggie was up for maybe an hour and a half before Alex woke up holding her right side.

“You okay?” Maggie was up instantly ready to hold her or anything to make it easier for her girlfriend. Alex just shook her head frowning against the pain. She opened her mouth to say something but instead she just fainted. Luckily Maggie was able to catch her before she hit the floor. “Yeah, we’re going to the hospital.”

* * *

Maggie was still in the ER waiting room when Kara ran in.

“Where is she?”

“They took her in for surgery. It’ll be okay Kara, it’s just her appendix, if it wasn’t caught in time it would be different, but it’s fine. Alex is going to be fine.” Maggie had her own appendix removed when she was eight, she knew it was a serious thing but only if it wasn’t caught. If it ruptured before it could be removed that was different. Alex had only started feeling pain a few hours before she fainted (which was entirely due to the intensity of the pain).

“She’s going to be okay?” Kara asked tears were already pooling in her eyes and Maggie’s heart broke for her. For once Supergirl was helpless.

“She’s going to be fine. They’re not even going to keep her admitted once she wakes up. It’s an outpatient surgery. I didn’t have a way to call your Mom, can you let her know?” Maggie figured something to keep her mind busy was best for Kara.

“I’ll yeah. I’ll just go get her.” Kara was gone in a gust and Maggie went back to her seat closing her eyes and ignoring the possibility that something terrible could have happened.

Alex wasn’t out of surgery when Kara and Eliza came in. First time meeting her girlfriend’s mom and it was when her girlfriend was in the hospital.

She let them talk to the doctors and get all the info that they needed.

She was in the waiting room when Kara came over to her telling her that Alex was out and the second she was awake and the doctors were positive that nothing was wrong she was allowed to go home with strict instruction to rest.

Alex was still groggy from the anesthetic which they were thankful for since she was already fighting them getting her to sit in, and stay in the wheelchair which she needed to be in to leave the hospital.

“But I can walk.” Alex mumbled eyes half open.

“I know but it’s the rules.” Kara was pushing her but was ready to step back and let Maggie do it.

“My side hurts.”

“Well they cut you open that should hurt.” Eliza was threading her hand through her daughter’s hair smiling. Alex never did do well when medicated or sick. They were in the waiting room now and Kara smiled at Maggie.

“I’ll go see if the cab is here.” Eliza spoke leaving the young adults.

* * *

“I can walk!” Alex groaned fighting away the hands from her sister and girlfriend. She was currently leaning on the handrail for the stairs to her apartment building. The building that didn’t have an elevator to bring her to her sixth story apartment.

“You’re suppose to take it easy Alex. You can’t walk up six flights of stairs. That isn’t taking it easy.” Kara stressed. This was why she wanted them to go to her place. She had an elevator.

“Yes I can.” Alex huffed before starting to move up the steps. Kara and Maggie both turned to Eliza expecting her to put her foot down and demand that Alex allow them to help but she didn’t say anything.

Alex made it half a flight up before she was literally sitting on a step trying to catch her breath while holding her side.

Maggie leaned down next to her. “How about we let Kara and your mom go on up and I carry you the rest, but we tell them you walked?” The detective whispered getting a small nod in response. “Okay you two go on and make sure everything is ready you have the list. I’ll wait here with her and make sure she doesn’t over due it.”

Alex was leaning into Maggie. “How did you know what it was?” Alex’s eyes were closed again and Maggie just knew how exhausted she must have been.

“I’ve been appendix free since I was little. I remember the signs, plus it’s the favorite way to kill someone off in kids books and shows.” Maggie shrugged, she didn’t know how people didn’t know the signs.

“I didn’t know that.” Alex yawned. “So we might now have matching scars?”

“Yeah, most couples just get tattoos, but we went the more badass route. Ready to head home?” Alex just nodded in response wrapping her arms tightly around Maggie’s neck and allowed herself to be picked up and carried.

“Have you carried someone six flights before?”

“Ask me again once you’re safe in bed.”

Alex had actually fallen asleep during the climb to her apartment so once Kara opened the door to let them in, Maggie took her straight to the bed and tucked her in.

“She’s not going to take it easy and listen to the doctor’s orders is she?” She turned to the two Danvers who would know the answer.

“Nope.” Kara smiled. “But if she takes even the non-drowsy cold medicine she’s out cold. So she’s easy.” She shrugged.

“Oh so when we know she won’t listen just drug her?” Maggie was ready to literally hold Alex down if needed but she wasn’t fond of the idea of just drugging her.

“As long as she takes the meds like directed she’ll be fine.” Eliza stressed. “But she will be really tired.”

* * *

Maggie was asleep on the couch when she heard Alex literally falling off the bed.

“Fuck!” Alex was clutching her side groaning.

“I’m here relax.” Maggie was pulling up Alex’s shirt trying to see her side, her bandage was in need of being changed but Maggie wasn’t sure if it was bleeding that bad before the fall or not. “I’m right here babe.” Maggie was helping her back up. “What do you need?”

“I can move, I just didn’t notice my legs were tangled in the sheets.” Alex was starting to fight against Maggie’s hold. “I’m not helpless.”

“No said you were.”

“I can be alone.”

“I know but I like being with you.” Maggie had both hands up in defense. “I like seeing you when I first wake up.”

“Can you get the meds for me?” Alex sighed. She didn’t want a fight, she was too tired and sore and she really liked the idea of falling asleep in Maggie’s arms.

“Of course. Water good?” Alex just nodded in response. Once Maggie was gone back to the kitchen where the pills were, Alex slowly made her way over to the bathroom for the main reason she woke up in the first place.

After returning to bed and taking her pills Alex laid still as she let Maggie change the bandage.

“Mom staying with Kara?”

“Yeah, we figured too many people here would just bug you. So Kara talked your mom into going with her and letting me stay.” Maggie helped Alex put her shirt back on her, kissing her forehead. “If you need anything I’m just on the couch okay?”

“No. Stay here.” Alex pulled Maggie down on the bed cuddling into her.

* * *

After three days of basically sleeping Alex decided that the pain was manageable without the meds and she was going back to work.

“Get out of the way.” Alex was up and dressed (a feat which was hard since it still hurt for her move where the scar was but no less fun to watch for Maggie) and currently trying to get Kara to stop blocking the door.

“No. You’re not allowed to go back to work.” Kara had her arms out fully blocking the door.

“I’ll stay in the lab. That’s taking it easy!”

“No it isn’t!” Maggie interjected. “You’ll be on your feet moving around for hours without a break. Plus is anything comes up you will not just stand back and let someone else deal with it, especially if Kara gets into a fight. The doctor said no work for three weeks. It’s been three days.”

“That was field work not lab work!”

Eliza was already on the phone with the hospital to get the doctor to agree that no work also included no lab work. After the confirmation Maggie just stared at Alex.

“You’re the one who pointed out that ‘I should listen to the medical orders from the professionals.’” Kara was pretty glad that Alex couldn’t kill with one look because if she could, Alex would have killed Maggie.

“I’m a doctor and I’m saying it’s fine for me to do lab work now move!”

“You really want to play that card Alexandra?” Eliza had her arms crossed. “Because since I, a doctor, agrees with your surgeon then that is two doctors against you returning to work. Now you can stay in bed, or you can go on the couch. That’s it!”

Kara had to bite her lip to stop herself from the ever classic job of the younger sibling, the ever famous ooohhhh someone’s in trouble.

After a few moments of silence once Alex was on the couch, arms crossed and sulking Maggie just smirked as she sat next to her. “You did say if you didn’t listen I could throw your words back at you.”

“Shut up.”  

"See so much easier when she's drugged." Kara stressed. 


End file.
